Conventional practice for machining sucker rod couplings involves bar machines wherein barstock prior to cutoff is rotated relative to fixed tooling for performing partial inner surface machining operations as well as any O.D. machining followed by completion of interior machining operations including thread forming after cutoff with final grinding of the coupling ends performed with the coupling mounted on a threaded arbor.
When such barstock operations are performed starting with solid barstock or tubing, drilling or boring part way through from one end prior to cutoff with completion of drilling or boring from the other end following cutoff, misalignment of the holes may result. In addition finish grinding of the ends to square in relation to a threaded arbor comprises an unnecessary extra operation relative to the method of the present invention.